Users can provide commands, queries, and requests to computers. The computer can perform various tasks based on the commands, queries, or requests to the computers. Modeling the dialog between the computer and the user to receive the commands, queries, and requests can be complicated and labor intensive, and may necessitate substantial development overhead associated with handling all possible inputs and combinations and orderings thereof. Such complicated models can occupy a relatively large amount of space in computer memory and may also require updating over time to handle previously unforeseen inputs and combinations and orderings thereof.